Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Storm/Act One
The Columbia is docked with the damaged ship. In the situation room Commander Williams gives Captain Martin and Commander Nelson a repair time for the Fortunate. It's a mess over there Captain we're looking at least a few months of repair work double duty Commander Williams says as she looks at Captain Martin. Martin looks at her. Can you rig their warp pods to overload? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She looks at her. I can try but it should be doable but the question is why? Commander Williams asked as she looks at her. She sighs. We're on the Romulan border and that ship has tech that the Romulans could use and I don't want to let them have it Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Lao looks at them. Captain we're receiving a hail from the Lexington it's Captain Halliwell Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at them. She looks at Shurn. Open a channel Captain Martin says as she stands in front of the helm and looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the bridge of the Lexington as Halliwell greets her. Hello Captain Martin says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. Captain I'm guessing my father advised you of what happened? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He nods. Yes he did says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. How many ships are coming with you? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He confirms. Six starships says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Martin looks at the viewer. Only six ships? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He confirms. That's all we could get right now says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at her XO then back and the viewer. Well six is better then none so what are we looking at ETA for you to get here? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He gives her an estimate. About 3 hours says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. We'll be here but hurry if the Romulans picked us up they'll be sending ships our way Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell nods and the channel closes as she turns to Commander Nelson. Have all long range scanners on the border if any warbirds show up I wanna know, I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge Commander Captain Martin says as she walks off the bridge and enters her ready room. Commander Nelson gets up from his station and walks over to the center chair as an Ensign takes over his station. Captain's starlog supplemental. After talking with Captain Halliwell Starfleet has dispatched the Lexington and six other Starfleet vessels, I just hope they get here in time before the Romulans show up. In her ready room Brianna is looking over ship status reports and mostly letters from home and reviewing the records of the crew of the cargo vessel and is shocked by learning about Commander Ryan's reprimanded for an incident with Enterprise and the Naussicans in 2151, she activates the com. Martin to Lao take a team to sickbay and escort Mr. Ryan to the brig, but ask the doctor if he can be moved before you do it Captain Martin says as she gives Lao orders. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Lao says over the com. In sickbay Lieutenant Lao and her men enter sickbay as Finn looks at them. Is there something I can help you with? Doctor Finn says as she looks at them. Lao looks at Matt Ryan. Commander Ryan by order of Captain Brianna Martin I'm placing you under arrest Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. He looks at them. On what charge? Matt says as he looks at them. She looks at him. Regarding the incident with the Naussicans and Captain Archer and the crew of our sister ship Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. He looks at them Lao and her men approach, Commander Ryan runs while pushing through them. They give chase to him as he runs for it and he sees one of the guards and punches him in the face and takes his phase pistol and moves to the docking hatch but is stopped by Captain Martin and two MACOs. Hey there Commander going somewhere? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Major Lance takes the phase pistol and they take him to the brig. Make sure he gets a good meal Major Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and leaves to follow her men. In sickbay Captain Martin walks in. You wanted to see me Doctor? Captain Martin asked as she looks at Doctor Finn. Finn turns to her. I ran a brain scan of Mr. Ryan and discovered something he was conditioned by the Romulans Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. Captain Martin is surprised by that. What would that accomplish they failed to destabilize the region by provoking a war between the Tellerites and Andorians Captain Martin says as she looks at Finn. Finn looks at her. He's gonna need psyche treatment back on Earth Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. Meanwhile in the brig Matt is eating some food and then he gets a device out and puts it on the glass and it whines and the glass breaks and he grabs the particle rifle from the MACO guarding him and they wrestle when he pins the soldier to the bulkhead and knocks him out with his own weapon and takes his Phase pistol and gets out of the brig. On the bridge Captain Martin sits in the chair as the sensors beeped. Captain sensors are picking up five Romulan warbirds heading our way they'll be here in 30 seconds Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console and looks up at Captain Martin. Before she can give an order the lights start flicker. Our power grid is destabilizing Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console. Lao looks at her console. Weapons are down Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Earth vessel surrender and prepare to be boarded The Romulan Commander says over the com. The crew is shocked by their situation as the lights flicker.